The present invention relates to a new Gaura lindheimeri plant.
The new G. lindheimeri plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98Crimson Butterfliesxe2x80x99.
The new variety G. lindheimeri xe2x80x98Crimson Butterfliesxe2x80x99 was discovered as a seedling variant of the variety Gaura lindheimeri xe2x80x98Siskiyou Pinkxe2x80x99 in a controlled planting.
The new variety of a G. lindheimeri plant is an evergreen perennial shrub, which has a compact, dense, spreading, growing habit distinguished by its leaves, flower color and size. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by vegetative cuttings in Wonga Park, Victoria, Australia has demonstrated that the distinguishing characteristics are transferred through succeeding generations.
The new variety differs from its parent, xe2x80x98Siskiyou Pinkxe2x80x99, in being more compact and dense and having a shorter raceme length. The new variety also has a shorter and more narrow leaf length than its parent variety and has a different leaf color.